1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally a method for synchronizing data of an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of synchronizing and accessing data of an image sensor in a device having a plurality of image sensors, and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic devices, such as, for example, mobile communication terminals, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic notes, notebooks, and wearable devices, are widely used. The electronic devices have reached a level of mobile convergence at which they may include functions of other devices.
An electronic device may include a plurality of image sensors, and may acquire images by simultaneously driving the plurality of image sensors. The plurality of image sensors included in an electronic device may have different operation speeds, and thus, the electronic device may not acquire the same frame and/or line image data in the same access period.